metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Rhedogian room
The "Rhedogian room" is a major room in Sector 3 / Pyrosphere. It appears in Metroid: Other M. Several mini-boss fights take place in this room. Description The room appears as a long hallway with buttresses and yellow fluorescent lights mounted on the walls. The other end of the room is raised high, and can only be ascended either with a Grapple Point floating above the lower floor, or by using a Kick Climb shaft in a wall alcove below. Next to this ledge on the left wall is an extended platform, which Samus can jump off of. On the higher ledge, there are three doors: on the left, a small hatch that is blocked by a Super Missile blast shield, in the center, the door exiting into a Dessgeega-infested hall, and on the right, a black gate that, when Power Bombed, spawns a Desbrachian. Later, the floor underneath the higher area is destroyed and exposed to hot lava, rendering the Kick Climb shaft unusable. The only way to jump to the high ledge then is to use the Grapple Point. Role When Samus first visits the room, there are three Cyborg Zebesians she can optionally do battle with. After passing through the room to another she cannot pass yet - and being ordered by Adam to look for survivors in Sector 2 - she returns through this room and is attacked by an Asborean. Unlike the Zebesians, this encounter locks Samus in the room until the creature is defeated. On the second visit to this room, Samus sees her friend Anthony Higgs in battle with a Rhedogian. It grabs Anthony and holds him over an exposed pit of lava. Samus screams his name and immediately enters Search View. Adam quickly authorizes her to use the Grapple Beam to get up to his level. Samus assists Anthony in beating back the creature, which escapes by plunging itself into the lava below. Following the creature's retreat, Anthony and Adam have a conversation. Dialogue After this, Samus has a flashback of the day that Adam's brother, Ian Malkovich, died. Feeling guilty for her behavior during the incident, she reflects further. Connecting rooms *"Sova hallway" (via automatic door) *Dessgeega-infested hall (via automatic door) Inhabitants *3 Cyborg Zebesians (first visit) *Asborean (second visit) *4 Sovas (second visit, 3 on third visit) *Rhedogian (third visit) *Desbrachian Items ;Grapple Beam:Authorized here on Samus's return visit. ;Energy Part:Requires Super Missiles. Samus must dismantle the Super Missile shield and enter the hidden room inside to activate a Terminal. This opens up a hatch on the other side of the room, and produces a second Grapple Point, which Samus can use to swing to the newly opened area. She will find the Part here. ;Missile Tank:Requires Power Bombs. After using one to summon the Desbrachian on the higher floor, and killing it, Samus can enter the room it was guarding to find a Missile Tank. Trivia *The room was first witnessed in the Action Story trailer, which depicted the fight with the Rhedogian. Gallery File:Rhedogian room - Kick Climb shaft.png|Samus leaps out of the Kick Climb shaft. File:Rhedogian room - upper.png|The room's upper area. File:Rhedogian room - platform and Asborean on wall.png|Samus jumping off the high platform; note the Asborean waiting for her on the wall. File:Rhedogian room - Asborean.png|Samus fighting the Asborean. Long room laval pit Rhedogian Pyrosphere HD.jpg|Samus returns to the room. File:Rhedogian room - Rhedogian vs. Anthony.png|Anthony fighting the Rhedogian. File:Rhedogian room - lower (floor destroyed).png|The destroyed lower floor. Anthonyrollgifsmall.gif|Anthony dodges the Rhedogian's attack. Grapple Beam MOM.png|The Grapple Beam is authorized. File:Rhedogian room - Rhedogian fleeing.png|The Rhedogian fleeing. File:Rhedogian room - lava.png|The lava. Category:Rooms Category:Pyrosphere Category:Boss Rooms